


Kipo fanfic idea

by Skelly_Da_Bone



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Kipo, Fanfic idea, Mute!Wolf, PLEAS FOR THE LOVE OF ANIME AND ALL THING UNHOLY DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE, Scarlemagne is a good king, Song And lio are trying and falling at not Traumatizing there kids, Wolf Is a Nickname, Wolf and Kipo Are Sisters, Wolf’s Name Is Jolene Jolene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelly_Da_Bone/pseuds/Skelly_Da_Bone
Summary: Help wanted.Fanfic job listening.(Not really I can’t pay anyone)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	Kipo fanfic idea

Ok so I just finished rewatching kipo for the third time this week and an idea popped in my head what if Wolf was also part mute and how could I fit this into a story...

Well I kind of figured it out. I came up with how Wolf being haft mute like kipo would work I came up with a timeline how this would Change Certain events what this would mean for how the characters would interact and all that jazz I even made some art...  
BUT!!!! I’m terrible at writing I couldn’t write a compelling story to save my life I’m good at coming up with ideas but can’t execute them with out blotching it and losing all motivational for the story 

so I need help I want to know if any good fanfic writers out there would like to help me execute my grand plan and I second option of weather or not some aspects of the story are unnecessary. So the base of this partnership Would be 

\- I come up with the ideas,Timeline and plot (although I would appreciate your input and ideas)  
\- you write the story and i beta read it  
\- we both get credit (obviously It would be pretty messed up if only one of us got all the credit weather it be me or you)  
\- we would be communicating over discord  
\- you also have to had watched all three seasons of kipo  
\- I honestly don’t care what you age is (endless you are some creepy old person then I will not hesitate to yeET you into the fu*king void)  
\- NO SMUT  
\- It would be appreciated if you have experience writing fanfic or story’s in general

So if this interests you contact me on my tumbler @I-Speak-For-The-BUGS


End file.
